


Sunday

by botharetrue (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/botharetrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Every Mother’s Day Bolin asks Mako to tell him everything he remembers about their mother because Bolin was too little to remember her very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

The sun is setting when Bolin climbs into the attic.

Mako doesn’t turn away from the stove, but he calls out, “Hey, Bo. Where were you all day?”

“I went to train Pabu in the park. Didn’t want to disturb your beauty rest this morning.”

Mako rolls his eyes at the weak jab. “Food should be ready soon.”

“Great! I’ll just be over on the couch until then.” Bolin reclines on the couch and closes his eyes against the light from the setting sun.

“Taking a stroll in the park must have been really taxing on you.”

“Why, yes. Yes, it was.”

Mako snorts at him, giving the wok a shake.

 

Bolin looks over to see that Mako is still intent on his cooking, and sags a little. He’s used to Sunday mornings in the park. It’s usually deserted, but today it was full of ladies being towed along by children and cradling bouquets of flowers in their arms. Bolin’s heart sunk a little when he realized,  _Oh. It’s_  that  _Sunday_.

His training session with Pabu was interrupted by a woman searching frantically for her sons. Bolin delivered them to her, safe and apologetic. They held flowers for her, courtesy of the Republic City Parks Department. She smiled and hugged them close. When she turned to thank Bolin, another face flashed in his mind. It's blurred by time, but he remembers a smile punctuated by dimples and green eyes that crinkle at the corners.

 

“Are you eating or taking a nap?”

Bolin’s eyes snap open. He sees Mako offering him a plate of noodles. “Thanks.”

They eat in companionable silence, used to being around each other. Mako takes the plates for a rinse when they finish eating.

“Hey, Mako. Could you…”  _Tell me about Mom._  Bolin watches his brother scrub at the plates. He thinks about nights he’s slept in alleys, with only Mako’s firebending to keep them warm. He remembers looking into Mako’s eyes, frantic with worry, after spending an entire day chasing a baby fire ferret through the park.

“I’m not cooking again for you. If you want more food tonight, you’re making it yourself.”

Bolin shakes his head and grins. “Aw, c’mon. It’s so much easier for you, with your firebending.”

  


_Happy Mother’s Day._


End file.
